Une vie mouvementée
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Ma famille et moi devions quitter notre pays natal où la guerre commençait à faire rage. Mon enfance est l'un des moments les plus traumatisant de ma vie. Pour certain cela n'est rien du tout... Mme Cullen je me sens incompris, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à surmonter mon problème.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui me revoilà après tant de temps sans rien poster.**

**Donc cette fois-ci, je vous présente un OS Twilight**

**Que je vous explique : ma classe et moi participons à un concours de nouvelles réalistes « Les plumes rebelles » sur un thème une enfance en danger donc, je vais transformer un peu mon histoire pour que ça colle au fandom.**

**Résumé :**

**« Ma famille et moi devions quitter notre pays natal où la guerre commençait à faire rage.**

**Mon enfance est l'un des moments les plus traumatisant de ma vie.**

**Pour certain cela n'est rien du tout... Mme Cullen je me sens incompris, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à surmonter mon problème. » Emmett et Bella Swan, deux frères et sœurs traumatisés de leur enfance.**

**Rating M pour violence**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight à part quelques personnages secondaires.**

**Sur-ce bonne lecture ! **

_Une vie mouvementée_

C'était une pluvieuse journée du mois d'avril, le vendredi 17. J'arrivai chez Mme Cullen, ma psychologue. Je la saluai :

« - Bonjour Mme Cullen.

- Bonjour Emmett, entre»

Je m'installai comme à mon habitude, sur le grand divan de velours brun. Mme Cullen prit son carnet vert sapin et commença : « Parlons un peu de toi, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, après tout. »

Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais plus que cette date maudite en tête : « le vendredi 17 avril 2009... »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je tremblai, me sentant vide, mon corps me lâchait progressivement, la peur m'envahit, j'entamai mon récit :

«Pour commencer, mon père Charlie Swan chérif de Forks, rencontra une Malienne qui s'appelait Aoua. Après 3 ans de connaissances et d'amour fusionnel, ils décidèrent de se marier. Mon père emménagea au Mali avec sa femme. Ils fondèrent quelques années plus tard une famille. Ma sœur Bella et moi n'étions pas acceptés par les enfants de mon village car nous étions mi-maliens et mi-américains donc soit-disant riches.

L'année de mes 9 ans , ma famille et moi fuyions la guerre qui faisait rage au Mali, nous voulions aller au France là où nous pourrions avoir une chance de refaire notre vie, d'ailleurs nous avions appris le français même si cette dernière était la langue officielle du Mali. Pour cela nous devions payer des passeurs. Comme nous n'avions pas les moyens, nous dûmes vendre notre maison ainsi que tous nos biens. Et un matin, ce fut le grand jour, le jour de notre départ. Nous traversâmes le Mali et l'Algérie en camion, nous étions des dizaines de familles assoiffées et affamées. Après plusieurs semaines passées dans ce vieux véhicule insalubre, nous arrivâmes enfin à ce que nos parents nous décrivaient comme le port d'Arzew. Il faisait noir, le port était désert. Ma petite sœur avait peur.

Je la rassurai :

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu en es sûr Emmett ?

- Oui, je te le promets."

Nos parents essayaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur angoisse. Une heure passa, les bébés pleuraient, la tension monta. Tout à coup deux hommes armés arrivèrent avec quelques provisions, de l'eau en très petite quantité et du pain rassi. On n'eut pas le temps de manger. Les deux individus nous firent monter à bord d'un bateau nettement trop petit pour autant d'hommes. Il était bleu et avait de larges bandes jaunes orangées. La rouille y était omniprésente. On entra dans la cale du bateau, je tournai la tête et découvris avec stupeur de petits animaux à longue queue, maman me dit qu'il s'agissait de rats. Bella hurla à leur vue. Un passeur descendit et lui cria de se taire immédiatement. Elle s'exécuta et des larmes ruisselaient le long de son doux visage. Mes parents la prirent dans leurs bras pour la consoler. Elle sécha ses larmes et câlina sa petite poupée de paille qu'elle nommait _Coumba._

Cinq jours et six nuits passèrent, plusieurs personnes décédèrent. Chaque jour des cadavres étaient jetés à la mer. Un soir, le moteur de l'embarcation tomba en panne. Ce fut le déclencheur d'une crise de panique générale. Des hommes sautèrent à l'eau, laissant leur famille à bord. On dériva plusieurs heures. Une tempête éclata et le navire heurta une falaise. J'attrapai ma sœur par le bras, le navire coula. Nos parents furent emportés par le courant. Ce que je ressentis alors était indescriptible, ma petite sœur quant à elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Une planche de bois provenant du bateau passa devant nous, je l'agrippai de toutes mes forces, toujours avec Bella dans les bras. L'eau était glacée, il y avait beaucoup de vent, il faisait froid. Ma sœur avait les lèvres toutes bleues, elle tremblait. Elle ferma les yeux. Je la suppliai de se réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Je me sentais lourd à mon tour, tout était noir, je m'évanouis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus aveuglé par de vives lumières blanches. Je ne comprenais pas. Une jeune femme à la peau claire se tenait à mes côtés, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un ange car c'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais une personne blanche. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie mais que je pouvais la surnommer Rose.

Je paniquai:

"- Où est Bella? Où est ma sœur?

- Calme toi, elle va bien. Elle est dans une chambre voisine.

- Comment ça?

- Tu es à l'hôpital de la Timone, à Marseille.

- Marseille?

- Oui, en France.

- En France?!"

J'y étais arrivé, j'étais en France. Rose m'emmena dans la chambre 307 du service de pédiatrie. Bella était là, endormie sur un lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma sœur ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, et me posa très vite des tas de questions. L'assistante sociale attendit que ma sœur se calme pour y répondre. Elle expliqua ce qui allait nous arriver par la suite car nous étions seuls maintenant : face au monde... Nous étions dès lors des orphelins, des enfants sans parents. Rose nous raconta que nous allions être placés dans un nouveau foyer, que nous serions heureux avec une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie. Et qu'en attendant nous serions avec pleins d'autres enfants, dans un grand bâtiment avec un vaste jardin rempli de jeux.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à faire des examens médicaux. Quand la journée fut finie, Rose nous emmena dans le lieu qu'elle nous avait décrit. Une fois arrivés, nous fûmes accueillis par une vieille dame à l'air sympathique tenant dans ses bras un chat. Elle se prénommait Jeannine.

J'aperçus au loin des enfants jouer, des filles, des garçons, des grands, des petits. Elle nous fît un rapide tour des lieux en terminant par notre dortoir. Nous rejoignîmes les autres enfants, Bella se fit très vite une nouvelle amie, qui s'appelait Alice. Quant à moi, j'essayai de me faire des copains mais ces derniers me rejetèrent. Alors je restai seul, dans mon coin. On nous invita bientôt à passer à table. Au menu, saucisses agrémentées de purée et surtout il y avait beaucoup d'eau. C'était vraiment très différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger au Mali. Après le repas, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Bella et moi commencions à prendre nos petites habitudes, je m'étais fait des amis. Mais cette belle page de notre vie allait bientôt être tournée...

Un matin, un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux foncés et d'un jean clair arriva à l'accueil du centre d'adoption. Il se présenta au nom de Jacob. Il raconta à Jeannine qu'il venait de se marier avec sa merveilleuse épouse, Léa, qu'il aimait passionnément. Sa femme ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, souffrait beaucoup. Ne voulant plus la voir triste, il lui fit le cadeau d'adopter deux enfants : une fille et un garçon.

Jeannine et lui réglèrent les papiers. Rose s'approcha pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle : nous allions être adoptés par ce jeune couple. Bella, toute heureuse, lui sauta au cou et lui fit plein de bisous. La femme me demanda :

« Ça va mon petit Emmett ?

- Oui, oui...

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Tant mieux. »

L'homme s'approcha, il avait l'air sympathique, il vint à notre rencontre : « Vous devez être Bella et Emmett ? » Nous discutâmes pendant un temps et nous acceptâmes de le suivre.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, notre vie était belle. Mais un jour, Léa et Jacob eurent une grosse dispute, et cette dernière partit en claquant la porte. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi. Jacob cria, hurla, jeta toutes sortes d'objets sur le sol et sur nous. J'essayai d'en esquiver mais ma sœur n'eut pas cette chance, il lui balança un vase, elle se protégea la tête avec ses bras. Je l'attrapai et nous allâmes rapidement nous cacher sous le lit. Il s'aperçut très rapidement de notre fuite et nous chercha, mettant la maison sans dessus-dessous. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre mettant aussi dans celle-ci le bazar. Il finit par nous trouver. Il me projeta violemment contre le radiateur avant de m'y attacher et de me mettre plusieurs coups de poing au visage, puis au ventre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à Bella, il la frappa, la dénuda puis la toucha. Je criai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il s'arrête mais à chaque fois, il la violentait. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et en levant la tête, je vis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte une silhouette semblable à celle d'une femme avec un téléphone dans la main. Emmett tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son visage s'assombrit encore plus et il retourna ma sœur, la mettant sur le ventre et en appuyant fortement sa tête au sol. Il s'assit sur elle et mit ses mains autour de son coup. Un cri strident retentit derrière la porte, c'était Léa. Alors Jacob se leva très vite, ouvrit la porte pour prendre cette dernière par les cheveux et ferma la porte. Il chercha quelque chose du regard. Il jeta son épouse sur une chaise et la ligota avec des foulards traînant au sol. Pendant que Léa se débattait, ma sœur Bella regarda le seuil de la porte, prit ses vêtements, récupéra le téléphone et partit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son des girofards retentit, Jacob pâlit. Une dizaine de voitures de police étaient garées dans l'entrée. Ils défoncèrent la porte et crièrent : « Police ! ». Les officiers montèrent l'escalier et plaquèrent notre ravisseur au sol. Après cela, tout s'enchaîna très vite : Jacob fut incarcéré pour 20 ans, Léa rencontra un homme et nous, nous fûmes adoptés par Rose. Nous reçûmes toute l'attention, tout le bonheur et surtout tout l'amour dont nous avions besoin. »

Je finis mon récit en larme mais en parler à Mme Cullen me soulagea un peu.

Elle était choquée par mon histoire mais elle demanda : « Et ta sœur... Bella ? Que lui est-elle vraiment arriver ? Car si je peux me permettre j'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose sur l'altercation de ton ancien père adoptif. »

Comment lui dire que ma sœur s'était fait violée ? Qu'elle a un enfant de 4 ans ? Je lui ai juré d'en parler a personne...

« Il n'y a rien eut, je vous ai tout raconté... » lui répondis-je.

Elle me fit un triste sourire et ferma son carnet signe que notre rendez-vous était fini.

Je sortis donc et rentra chez Rose à pied.

Mes souvenirs me rongeaient de plus en plus laissant un dilemme dans la tête : vivre avec tous ces souvenirs ou mourir ?

Une semaines plus tard.

Ma chère Bella,

_Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. _

_Savoir ce qui nous était arrivés : que papa et maman étaient morts, que ce connard de Jacob nous a fait et surtout T'AS fait ma empêcher de vivre._

_J'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma vie, ne voulant plus être rongé jour après jour par cette enfer._

_Je sais, à 15 ans on ne sait rien de la vie mais je veux juste mourir._

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit au sujet de Jacob, deux jours avant qu'ils se disputent, ce dernier m'avait... comment te dire... il m'avait fait subir la même chose que toi mais cependant plus violemment... _

_Papa et maman m'avaient parlé d'un soit-disant héritage, oui tu n'as que 13 ans mais cet argent te serra donné quand tu seras majeur._

_Il est temps pour moi de partir, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Bella, même si je ne suis plus avec toi sur Terre sache que je serais toujours à tes côtés avec papa et maman dans le ciel. Ne gâche pas ta vie comme moi, vit la jusqu'au bout avec ton petit Ismaël. _

_Je vous aime tellement, c'était un choix très dur mais ne m'en veux surtout pas petite sœur._

_Je dois te laisser, Dieu m'appelle._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Ton frère qui t'aime plus que tout,_

_Emmett. _

_**FIN**_

**Alors ?**

**Vous avez apprécié ?**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par review cela me feras très plaisir (je mange pas alors dites tous ce que vous voulez :-) )**

**Bon je tiens quand même a dire que je suis au collège donc mon style d'écriture n'est pas aussi élaboré que les grands auteurs de nouvelles réalistes comme Maupassant ou Gogol (écrivain Russe).**

**Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, une bon après-midi ou une bonne matinée ^^**

**En espérant que cet OS vous a plus.**


End file.
